


I’m the Judge, I’m the Jury

by Catwolf



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, POV First Person, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Внутренний монолог Двуликого.
Kudos: 1





	I’m the Judge, I’m the Jury

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы фразы из комиксов «Харлин» и «Бэтмен: Лечебница Аркхэм. Дом скорби на скорбной земле».

_I’m the Judge.  
I’m the Jury._  
Я был представителем закона.  
Я был законом.  
Я _есть_ закон.  
_Мы_ есть закон.  
Они говорили – я слишком суров. Говорили – порой нужна не справедливость, но милосердие. Нужно понимание.  
Слишком суров. Слишком суров.  
Они не знали, что значит – слишком суров. Что это такое _на самом деле_.  
Они не видели другую сторону монеты. Обратную сторону; потёртую, исцарапанную.  
Изуродованную.  
Изнаночную – как обратная сторона луны.  
Серебряная монетка. Серебряный лунный диск.  
Я сплю только половину ночи. Один из нас спит – другой бодрствует.  
Мы есть закон. Нравится это остальным или нет.  
_Если мы продолжим подставлять вторую щёку…  
Если мы продолжим…  
«Если мы продолжим подставлять вторую щёку, у нас щёк не хватит!»_  
Я стал им не нужен. _Мы_ им не нужны.  
Один из нас был нужен, а второй – нет.  
Но мы – одно.  
Монетка сверкает и переворачивается, подброшенная в воздух. Какой стороной упадёт?  
Что лучше – справедливость или милосердие? Какой выбор верен?  
Кто прав – из нас? Из нас двоих?  
Как сделать выбор, если под рукой нет монеты? Как сделать выбор – кому из нас двоих показать лицо?  
Серебряная монетка… Серебряный лунный диск…  
Бессонные ночи. В бессонные ночи луна бывает похожа на серебряный доллар.  
Над Готэмом всегда полнолуние. Или так кажется.  
Мы все – во сне. В вечном сне Готэма.  
Какой выбор верен? Кого из нас вы увидите – на этот раз?  
Какую сторону монеты? Какую половину лица?  
Нас двое – но мы едины.  
Монета одна, хоть у неё и две стороны.  
Серебряный доллар. Серебряная луна.  
_I’m the Judge. I’m the Jury._  
Мы.  
Есть.  
Закон.


End file.
